It's The Worst Time Of The Month!
by lucency
Summary: Koko and his big mouth, get Natsume in a lot of trouble. With who? Dun, dun, dun... THE GIRLFRIEND! "You wanna bleed for a week! Cause that can be arranged!" One-Shot


**This is my first one-shot, so I hope it turns out good. This is what happened to my friend at school, except for the super powers and some scenes. Mikan and some characters will be ooc, so just go with it.**

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._**

* * *

**The bitch of the _month_**

"You wanna bleed for a week?! Cause that can be arranged!"

* * *

"I hate you." Koko laughed at the familiar words that came out of Natsume Hyuuga's mouth. Of course they were directed at him, but all he could manage to do was laugh. He knew he had a big mouth, and he knew that what came out of his mouth would be consequential, but right now, the one suffering was not him. The one really in trouble was the handsome flame-caster.

His thoughts weren't exactly what our lovely brunette would find charming. At all. Mikan Sakura was not as stupid and immature as the others thought back then. Five years have passed and she was still a friendly optimistic person with a touch of added sophistication.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Mikan growls, slamming her hands on Natsume's desk.

He winces and Koko takes a step back, still watching the whole scene.

"I didn't mean it. You shouldn't take things so seriously." Natsume says calmly.

"Didn't mean it?!" She shrieks, "You didn't mean it when you said '_It's like a monster awakened, you have to stay away until it's over.'_?!" She quoted him angrily.

He shrinks in his seat slightly, but keeps an expressionless face. Inside though, he was quaking in fear of what his girlfriend would do to him.

* * *

_Earlier..._

_"I feel for you dude." Ruka says patting his best friend's back. __"Hotaru is scary on her period too, you just have to last through it for a week."_

_"Mikan, sh-she's driving me insane! With the whining and crying and the irregular mood swings!" Natsume groans tiredly._

_The other boys in the gang soon joined them. All of their faces full of pity for the poor seventeen year old boy. They too had experienced the nightmare that is a girl's time of the month. They could do nothing but tend to their girlfriend's every need and keep a shut mouth. If this was bad, imagine what it would be like if they had a pregnant wife! _

_"If it makes you feel any less like dying, when Anna is on her period she makes me do things for her like a dog, and I have to get her a large-sized box full of _milk _chocolate covered macadamia nuts. Not dark chocolate, _milk chocolate_. If I mess that up, I get to sleep outside. Literally. **"Kitsu, out!" **" Kitsuneme says with a far away look in his eyes._

_"That's it?" Yuu says with roll of his eyes, "Nonoko is sweet, really, but when on her period she gets super clingy. **"Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?!" "Is it someone else?!" "Are you breaking up with me Yuu?!"** and before I say anything back, she shuns me for two weeks." He finishes off with a blank face._

_"I wish Sumire would shun me!" Says a frustrated Koko, the boy with the usual smile had a pained expression on his face, "She talks my ear off about how people are being assholes to her when she's going through **"So much pain and emotional distress!" **then she starts talking about how people are out to get her, and when I tell her that I'll be there for her she starts laughing! Laughing! I mean, what happened to the crying?!"_

_"Oh you've got it bad?! Hotaru made me get her crabs at 3:00 in the morning! When I come back she's asleep and when she wakes up she complains that I left her alone and unsafely by herself and charges me 200 rabits! She doubles the charge if my apology isn't good enough! **"You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?!" "400 rabits! I don't like those types of flowers!" **I got her a very rare blue rose boquet!" Screams Ruka._

_The room goes quiet, they turn to look at each other and burst out in laughter. Natsume just chuckled of course. After they calmed down, they all turned to the said fire-caster._

_"What bad things does Mikan do to get _you_ so frustrated Natsume?" Yuu asks, the others nod also waiting for an answer._

_"Well, for starters, she-"_

* * *

"Oh, and you probably didn't mean it when you said that I cry for stupid things and wine for no good reason! Oh, and apparently I'm _'Not the prettiest sight to see'_ either!"

"Mikan, I-"

"Shutup! You also said that I assume the most idiotic things! You don't know the pain and suffering I go through on my period! Baka Natsume!" She yells, her eyes tearing up.

His eyes softened and he got up to pat her head as she hiccupped and hastily wiped her tears away.

"I know, I'll be a better boyfriend." He says awkwardly, yet tentatively.

"Promise?" She asks like a child.

He nods and she hugs him. He releases a sigh of relief and hugs her back.

"Good, she bought it." Koko voices Natsume's thoughts out loud.

Mikan instantly removes herself from the hug and fumes in anger. Natsume shoots a death glare Koko's way and the said mind reader laughs nervously.

"Oops?"

"No, thank you Koko." Mikan says through gritted teeth.

"Yes, thank you Koko!" Natsume growls.

The said boy runs away quickly, but before Natsume can chace after him, our brunette holds him back by the shoulder. She turns him around and glares menacingly at him. The demons have been unleashed.

"M-Mikan, you look like you're about to-"

"You wanna bleed for a week?! Cause that can be arranged!" She hisses, fists clenched at her sides.

He knows he's in for it now.

* * *

**This was my first one-shot, so tell me what you think! I had fun, but it took a long time, so sorry if it's short. Anyway bye! ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ **


End file.
